fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HankGuideDude/Archive/December 2011
New Class Idea About the chart, When I say, dont try to fit this in your schedule, I mean it. Anyway I thought of a new class idea called the Spartan. It uses spears which can be used in close combat or thrown. I have figured out most of the weapon specs, but I dont know what order to put the weapon types in. Obviously Spear is first, but I don't know how to order Lance, Javelin, Pike, and Trident. ZoshiXProfileTalk 03:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : I thought you said to do so, sigh, very well. I would think the order will go like this: Spear (obvious) > Javelin* (a thrusting spear) > Pike* (same as javelin) > Lance (more medieval) > Trident (property of royalb100d) : You can leave or replace either Javelin or Pike, though I like this order. 14:12, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : K thanks. ZoshiXProfileTalk 22:25, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Quglub She's yours, my friend, as long as you have enough Rupees DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:35, December 10, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry, Link, I can't give credit. I mean, thank you. 20:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) You're going to hate me for this I got a job request for you. I need you to get images for all of the pets I've obtained recently but have not put on my pet page, either by breeding, greenhouse, or adoption. I'm going to update my pet list and add all of the pets that currently are not in there. Second, I need you to update Veyron's family tree by adding all of the new family members on there recently. If you decline this task (Believe me, I wouldn't be surprised) it's ok. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:15, December 17, 2011 (UTC) : 1st task - I'll do that right away. 2nd task - Might be a time-consuming one; will probably do that during the holidays, since I suck bonebulge at organizing family trees. 20:09, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :: I'll probably do the 1st one tomorrow, since it is night. I'll put both those as tasks. 22:07, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Err. Can you provide genders, if at all possible? I'll have to guess at most of them. Naah nevermind. I'll get em myself. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:05, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Man I'd love to help you out, and I know I'm neck-deep in debt for you, but I've got the pet update to worry about and I'm just not that good at SR Character stats. That's why I stick with enemy stats. Sorry, man. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:18, December 20, 2011 (UTC) : Eh, it's alright. I guess I'll think up of stats myself and blind-jump as I put them up in one of the projects. Thanks anyway. 14:19, December 20, 2011 (UTC) YO Leorina has won the tournament. YEY DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) : Hooray....? 10:19, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Another Recolor of DSGO. Yeah, remember the coloring you did of the Dr Sand Game over w/Kuipter? I got a request- Re color the first game over (The one that DOESN'T have Kuipter's colors) and color it to look like me (My colors). If you deny this, I'll be perfectly 0k wth it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:28, December 26, 2011 (UTC) : It's a good thing that I still have the "bases" for this, so it'll take just a day. But now I have an issue with "downgrading" to WinXP on a netbook. Netbooks are such pain in the *%^. I'll finish that ASAP, so no frets. 19:12, December 26, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you. Also, I'm going to upload that version onto my Deviantart account (You WILL get all of the credit, along with notoriety, so don't worry). If you have anything against this, I won't do it. DMSwordsmaster Talk ::HORP. It's against DA policy to upload something that isn't yours or if the art isn't yours. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 23:30, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, ok. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:24, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :What do you think should I make the sky color? 06:00, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Anything you want, I guess. Maybe sorta spacey-colored, like a dark purple/red or something. After all, in the game, the fight against Dark Matter takes place in space. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:21, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. Uploading.... 18:12, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Once again, friggin amazing. But I have to ask- Why are there those little green spots on his shoulder pads? There were similar, red spots on Kuipter's art, too. Was it the larger green jewels at the end of that necklace? DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:50, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes. Since I thought these shiny spots were probably the jewels, even though they doesn't look like that. I can recolor them back if you don't like. 20:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, re color them both if you don't mind. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Promptly done. That's all for tonight, folks. 23:34, December 27, 2011 (UTC) New Species This is a Fairy. They are made by breeding a Stickman and a Butterfly. Can both walk and fly for a bit. This is a Pixie. They are made by breeding a Stickman and a Moth. Same as a Fairy, but cannot fly as long because of smaller wings. So yeah. I'd say they're hybrid species. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:57, December 31, 2011 (UTC) : The look quite magical, yet I thought they'd have two sets of wings as opposed to one. But still, it looks better the way you did. Probably related, it seems I "hoove" thought of another "hybrid" species. I'll post it later that day. 15:07, December 31, 2011 (UTC)